Tokyo Ghoul
by MelyAn-3
Summary: Asesinatos extrañas están sucediendo en Tokyo por unos seres que superan a los humanos y a toda la especie. Dos grupos que luchan a muerte, y uno que mata a estos seres ¿Quiénes son los buenos? ¿Los ghouls? ¿Los humanos? Pues hay un humano-ghoul que va en medio de toda esta guerra a muerte. ¿Cómo se desarrollará esta adaptación?


_*[Muchas personas consideran que los_ _ **humanos**_ _son los que están en el tope de la cadena alimenticia, pero estaban muy equivocados…. Ya que hay seres que los cazan para satisfacer su hambre, no contaban con los_ _ **ghouls**_ _…]*_

Era como cualquier día en la cafetería _Sannin_ , la cual estaba llena de clientes _,_ se encontraban dos chicos. Lástima que uno de ellos este enamorado… era muy inocente.

Una chica de cabellos azulados, la cual no tenía un pasado para nada lindo, miraba de reojo a los dos amigos que sin duda se podría descartar con sus carcajadas que hablaban de cosas triviales. Habían dos chicos, pero el rubio era el que ya había venid en repetidas ocasiones, ella ya sabía por _qué_ iba… más bien por _quien_ iba.

-" _Se han encontrado restos de un joven cerca del edificio Tadake, se piensa que esta fue obra de un ghoul, los investigadores están empezando el proceso de investigación, en otras noticias…"_

\- Ese edificio está muy cerca de tu casa Naruto, seguro tu serias una presa fácil- decía un pelinegro que se volteaba a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué hablas?¿A qué te refieres con _presa fácil_?- pregunto el chico rubio que estaba con un libro en manos.

-Mírate, todo inocente leyendo ese libro y para… olvídalo- el pelinegro suspiro, su amigo era demasiado inocente… o tal vez ya había pasado la barrera de inocente a idiota.

\- Si tal vez leyeras un libro como este, me comprenderías- el rubio empezó a molestarse con su amigo.

-… Nunca hemos visto a un ghoul…- el ojinegro, sin hacer caso al último comentario de su amigo, soltó en un suspiro su preocupación.

-¿Realmente crees que existen… monstruos que comen personas?- pregunto el ojiazul tomando un sorbo de café, el en realidad era un chico hiperactivo… pero al parecer Sora lo hizo cambiar de actitud.

-Deben… pero he escuchado que se disfrazan de humanos… asechan a quien menos se les espera…¡Dobe, quizás seas un ghoul!- de pronto el ojinegro señalo a su amigo.

-Teme- contesto el rubio con una venita hinchada- si y o fuese un ghoul creo que ya te hubiera comido- decía riendo- ¡Jaja! Ahora arrodíllate ante tu monstro- decía mientras sonreía.

-Dicen que son monstruos disfrazados como humanos… pero tal vez humanos disfrazados como monstros… Como esto- dijo de pronto el pelinegro, enseño su dibujo de un monstro.

-El mío está más bonito que el tuyo, teme- el ojiazul enseño su dibujo algo distorsionado/ abstracto pero se podía diferenciar al menos el peinado de su amigo.

-Ya, hay que dejar de hablar de eso- el ojinegro empezó a ver toda la cafetería con una mirada de diversión.

-¡Hey! No inspecciones así la cafetería- dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, él no quería que lo echaran por culpa de su amigo.

\- ¿Quién era la chica de la que me hablabas?- decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al oído de su amigo- Seguro es esa chica de allá- señalo a una joven de larga cabellera azulada, la cual estaba sirviendo en otra mesa.

-N-No, es una clienta, pero aun así es hermosa- dijo el rubio sonrojado mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

\- ¡Disculpe!- grito el pelinegro, le gustaba ver a su amigo avergonzado.

-¡Teme!- susurro el rubio sonrojado.

\- Quiero un capuchino ¿Tú, dobe?- el ojinegro sonreía ladinamente, sí que le divertía- ¿Te podría preguntar su nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Hyuga Hinata- dijo la chica, la cual para su sorpresa no tartamudeo como de costumbre.

-¿Tienes novio, Hyuga-san?-pregunto el ojinegro sosteniendo sus manos.

-¡N-No!- dicho esto la chica inicio su escapatoria.

-¡Teme! No hagas eso otra vez, es la única conexión que tengo con ella- el rubio estaba molesto con su amigo por tal bochornoso momento.

-Ok, ok- contesto des interesadamente el pelinegro- Perdón, pero quería jodert- ¿Dobe?- el pelinegro miro con una ceja alzada a su amigo, estaba mirando el suelo y no despegaba su mirada.

\- E-Es ella- decía señalando a una chica, la cual llegaba a la cafetería, la chica tenía el cabello azabache, tenía puesta un vestido algo colorido, para ser exactos de color morado y amarillo pastel, con unas pantis azules, tenía lentes y con eso aún se veía más linda.

-Ríndete dobe- dijo el azabache mientras miraba a su amigo con pena- son como el agua y aceite, seguro se transforma si le quitas los lente- decía hablando sabiamente.

\- Lose…- dijo mirando a otro lado- pero cuando me mira y se le cae un poco de su cabello… me hace realmente feliz- decía suspirando mientras se sonrojaba a maneras insospechables.

\- Sí que eres una molestia, te parces a esos chicos cursis- dijo el pelinegro con cara de asco mientras se paraba a recoger sus cosas- Ya vi las tonterías que haces, me voy a trabajar, buena suerte chico cursi- dijo gritando lo último para que la chica llegara a escucharlo, el rubio tenía una venita hinchada.

Pero aun así, ella me parece linda… y más porque está leyendo a la misma autora que yo… Yukana Suta, El huevo de la cabra negra pensaba el chico mientras miraba a la chica de azabache cabellera.

Esta viniendo para acá- pensó cuando la chica venía con su bandeja de comida y de "casualidad" se chocó con la esquina de su libro, se le cayó la bandeja.

-Whoah, estás leyendo eso, yo también- decía la chica mientras sonreía Esto está marchando de maravilla

-¡S-SI! ¡¿Qué CASUALIDAD, NO?!- grito el chico para que no tartamudeara

La chica de cabello azulado le lanzo una mirada a la "parejita" y luego a su maestro, este solo sonrió… ya sabía lo que venía después, pobre.

-Se llama Sora Yoshimuya, ¡Hare que nuestra cita sea la mejor! ¡En la librería nos recomendaremos obras! ¡Jajaja!- decía el chico con el puño en alto, sí que estaba enamorado.

-No le veo nada de gracia una cita en la librería…- dijo el pelinegro mientras inspeccionaba su felicidad- Pero que va, anda.

-Entonces, Naruto-san ¿Qué obra te gusta más de Yukana Suta?- decía la chica de azabache cabellera, esta vestía un vestido pegado como el anterior pero la parte que apretaba sus pechos era de un color rojo, sangre y sus pantis negras.

\- Bueno me gusto más la de su debut, pero sin duda…- el ojiazul paso de verle los ojos a ver la gran abertura que mostraban sus pechos.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?- pregunto la chica.

-¡N-No! –grito haciendo señas con sus manos.

\- ¿No has comido nada?- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-L-lo siento, estoy con la dieta, con permiso- la chica se levantó de la silla y se fue al baño Pero ella no está para nada gorda pensó.

-¿También eres B? ¡Yo igual!- el chico vio algo rara su pregunta sobre sangre, pero aun así la respondió.

-Que coincidencia… nos gusta la misma autora y tenemos casi la misma edad ¿No es así?- la chica miraba al chico con un deje de inocencia… wow sabia actuar.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto una chica de cabellera rosada a su amiga, acababan de cruzar a la pareja de jóvenes.

-No, nada…- contesto la chica con algo de angustia, pobre chico.

-Gracias por el día de hoy Naruto- dijo la chica ientras reverenciaba.

-No es nada, ajaja- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca- Yo me voy por el otro camino así que…-

\- Hum… Mi casa está cerca al edificio Takeda…- decía mientras se agarraba la boca y temblaba- Y desde entonces estoy asustada… hasta incluso no puedo dormir- lo decía mientras miraba al rubio con una cara adorable.

-Y Sasuke-teme empezó a correr, los perros no lo querían jajaja- dijo mientras se reía.

-Whoah, es cruel, pero a la vez divertido- la chica estaba agarrando sus bolsas mientras hablaba con el chico.

-Mira, tengo un dibujo de es, estábamos hablando sobre el "Comedor"- le enseño el dibujo que Sasuke había hecho sobre un monstruo-

-Whoah, debe parecer mucho, es realmente bueno, Sasuke es interesante…- lo último lo dijo mientras se le hacía agua a la boca, se las pagarían.

Los dos chicos avanzaban mientras pasaron una calle muy oscura, la cual ya ni tenía iluminación.

-Es misterioso que una novela de Yukana Suta nos haya unido…- después de eso abrazo al chico

-¡Sora-san!- dijo el chico mientras recibía a la chica

-Sabes…- decía alejándose un poco del chico- eh notado como me mirabas… y la verdad es que yo…- la chicha empezó a acercarse a su oído

-Doki* Doki*- Sora-san el chico estaba muy entusiasmado, a sus 18 años…

 **-También te observaba** \- mordió al muchacho, al cual se le puso la sangre fría.

El chico cayó al suelo pensando ¡Es un sueño! ¡No es real!su sangre estaba derramándose

-¿Sabes? Hay una escena en la cabra negra que me hace estremecer, cuando el mira a un hombre que huye desconcertado y con las entrañas desgarradas- decía mientras su voz se ponía más tenebrosa, se quitó los lentes y empezó.

-¡Haha! ¡Esa cara me gusta! ¿No te lo esperabas no? ¿Soy un monstro? Pues si… ¡Me haces estremecer Naruto!- después de eso, ella saco 4 tentaculos de su espalda las cuales se movían mientras ellas hablaba- Soy un ghoul… niño.

El chico empezó a correr mientras sus piernas se lo permitieran ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

La chica lo encontró y con uno de los tentáculos de su kagune le perforo el estómago- ¿Es tu primera vez no? ¿Qué se siente que te perforen el estómago gentilmente?

El chico agarro un lapicero y lo inco en su kagune, al menos le daría unos segundo para escapar.

-¿No sabes que esto lo planee desde la primera vez que te vi?- Entonces no tengo escapatoria pensaba mientras corría y gritaba

La chica nuevamente lo encontró y otra vez inserto su kagune en el estómago de chico mientras lo zarandeaba salvajemente.

-¿Estás muerto? Me gusta tu cuerpo Naruto, tienen la cantidad apropiada de grasa pero no los músculos necesarios y eso sabe más esquiito- decía mientras se acercaba al rubio que agonizaba- Me pregunto cuál de los dos que me comí en la semana sabrá mejor…- dijo mientras ponía su dedo en sus labios ensangrentados- Hay que prob-

Varios metales de construcción cayeron sobre la ghoul, causo un gran estruendo, el chico aún seguía con vida… pero pobre será el desarrollo de su historia.

-¡ _Su estómago se perdió!- se escuchaba el grito de una joven enfermera._

 _-¡Trasplántenle los órganos de ella a el- se escuchó la voz del doctor._

\- ¿Por qué? _…_ No soy el protagonista de una historia ni nada… soy un estudiante universitario normal…

-¡ _El cuerpo no rechaza el órgano!¡La operación fue un éxito!_

\- Por el bien de tu argumento, si fueras a escribirme a mí como el protagonista de una novela.

 _Ciertamente seria… una tragedia…._

-¿Estaba la chica registrada como una donante de órganos? ¿La dejo morir? ¿Su función no es luchar por la vida de su paciente? -preguntaba un reportero al doctor.

-Ella murió cuando llego al hospital, creemos que murió instantáneamente- respondió y evadió olímpicamente el doctor de cara pálida, azabache cabellera y raras marcas moradas en su cara, parecía una serpiente.

 _"Desde ese día… no creo que las cosas hayan sido reales… pero luego veo esta cicatriz."_

-¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?- preguntaba el señor.

-Supongo… que bien, Orochimaru- respondió el chico dudoso.

-Mientras sigas tomando tus inmunodepresores seguramente volverás a la universidad- dijo el doctor mientras miraba al chico- ¿No te gusta la comida del hospital?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No, está bien…- decía rascándose la nuca.

-Agh- miraba con asco la comida, la cual no había probado ni un bocado

-¿No le gusta señor Naruto?- dijo la enfermera- ¿Puedo?- el chico asinitio y la enfermera probo la comida-Much* Much* Parece normal- decía mientras hablaba con la comida en la boca.

-Ah- el chico se sorprendió, el sentía asquerosa la comida.

-Tal vez no te gusta el pescado, mañana hartan huevo, aprovecha- dijo la enfermera en tono gracioso.

-Si…

-Cuídese Naruto-kun- dijo el doctor mirando de una manera extraña a su paciente.

-Gracias, Orochimaru- se despidió el chico con la mano del doctor y también las enfermeras.

 _Sasuke-teme:_

 _Felicidades por salir del hospital._

 _Vamos a muchacha grande._

 _Yo invito._

-¿Big Girl?- se preguntaba el chico algo sonrojado.

Es el sitio donde el Teme y yo amamos sus hamburguesas, pero las chicas se muestran algo coquetas… solo vamos ahí por ocasiones especiales… es el paraíso

-Vi a la novia de ese tío llamado…

El rubio no dejaba de ver a la camarera… pero n o con esos ojos…

-¡Hey! Dobe- Sasuke le había tirado un hielo de su agua- No me dejes hablar solo.

-Si te escuche Teme, te conseguiste una novia que parecía luchadora profesional, ¡Felicidades!- decía el rubio desinteresadamente.

-Se, claro- el pelinegro estaba molesto, no le hizo caso.

-Gracias por la espera- dijo la camarera

-¡iTadakimasu!

¿Qué? Las comidas de Big Girl siempre me han parecido ricas.. agarro otro bocado y…

-¡Buah!

-¡Dobe!

El chico entraba a su casa con una bolsa que le había dejado su amigo, su amigo pensaba que le fue mal con la comida del hospital y no lo pudo asimilar, la bolsa tenía un dibujo… de los que hicieron en la cafetería antes…

 _-Tenemos al doctor Ogura con nosotros_

 _-Hola, los ghoul son criaturas a las cuales soportan un cuerpo humano po meses, pero hay otro ghouls que comen por puro placer._

 _-Los ghoul son incapaces de comer comidas humanas, estas les sabe asquerosas e instintivamente van a querer expulsarlos de su boca, se cree que tienen una célula que haga que el sabor de nuestra comida normal sepa repulsiva para ellos._

 _-Puede que en frente de personas coman algo, pero en su interior se están matando por explosar esa comida para ellos…_

-¿Qué?, no, debo estar especulando mal- se alivió a sí mismo.

-T-Tengo hambre- el chico se agarró su estómago.

Este empezó a comer todo… pero le sabia horrible y lo vomitaba a la vez…

-Ven conmigo preciosa- un sujeto aprisionaba a una chica de cabello azulado. Naruto estaba yendo por esa dirección.

-D-Déjame- la chica tímidamente hablaba, estaba asqueada con el hombre.

Sus piernas lucen suaves…. Tiene una cintura pequeña y dentro de ella muchos órganos pensaba el rubio mientras veía el forcejeo del señor y la chica.

-¿Eh?- el sujeto paro el forcejeo- ¿Qué estas mirando? - le decía a Naruto, este solamente caminaba, no quería hacer nada que lo quisiera- ¡Oye tú! ¡No me ignores!- le decía mientras le sujetaba el brazo

-Tu no me toques - dijo esto volteando a ver al señor, tenía un ojos de ghoul y otro humano.

-¿Qué pasa con tu ojo?-pregunto el hombre algo asombrado- ¡Largo de aquí, monstru-¿Qué?- después el hombre estaba partido a la mitad.

-Me fastidias…- la chica de ahora ojos negros iguales a las de un ghoul empezó a pegarle al señor , al cual había matado.

-Q-Que…- susurro el rubio.

-Oh ¿Lo mate? Realmente no quería… me siento culpable- decía la chica con unos ojos apenados mientras el otro lo miraba asombrado- Quizás tome su brazo… las reservas estarían bien…- decía yéndose- Aunque carne de viejo es asquerosa- decía arrancándole el brazo al sujeto.

¿Ella es un ghoul? pensaba el ojiazul mientras veía asombrado a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres?- pregunto la chica con cara inocente y con un brazo ensangrentado en mano.

-¡WAAHHH!- gritaba el chico mientras corría.

-¿Eh?- la chica con aun en brazo en mano lo miraba expectante.

Esa chica… ese brazo se veía apetitoso… pensaba el chico mientras respiraba bien de tanto correr.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto?- se preguntaba mientras tocaba su baba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Quién será el?- decía con un aura depresiva mientras miraba el brazo…- Realmente me molesta- lanzo en brazo.

 _-El número que ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio_

-¡Hey! Dobe, hay una firma de autógrafos de tu gran novelista- enfatizó lo último- ¿Te gustaría ir, no? Esta frente de la estación policiaca, espero verte en la universidad, adiós- colgó.

-Hoy hay… una firma de autógrafos…

Una niña… estudiantes…personas el chico, que parecía excitado para la sociedad, estaba babeando inconscientemente.

-¡Diablos!- suspiro al llegar al baños- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirándose al espejo-¿Por qué a mí?- golpeo el espejo- ¿Huh?- vio que su mano se curó realmente rápido.

-Eso significa que soy… un ghoul- el chico estaba asombrado aun por su descubrimiento.

-Se cuál es la fuente de todo este problema… solo debo arrancarme- el chico con cuchillo en mano apuntaba su estómago-¡HYA!- se acuchillo… pero antes que eso pueda ocurrir, el cuchillo se dobló- No puede ser…

-Lo siento, la tienda a cerrado- dijo muy educadamente la Hyuga mientras se reverenciaba-E-Eres tu…- decía mirando al chico en deplorables condiciones.

-Ayúdame…- le susurro y se arrodillo- No hay otra persona además de ti, a quien pueda pedirle ayuda… Por favor ayúdame…

-No- el chico asombrado por la frialdad de la chica alzo la mirada- Ante mis ojos puedo ver que lo que me dices… ¿Tu originalmente eras un humano y ahora un ghoul?- decía mirando al chico con la ceja alzada, y luego entro en aura depresiva- ¿A que sabe exactamente un pastel? Es que sabe tan desagradable que quisiera saber… los humanos lo disfrutan mucho… ¿Tartas? ¿Donas? ¿Cómo es la vida cuando nadie te persigue? ¿Acaso sabes cómo es vivir con miedo a que te atrapen los investigadores? ¿O ser asesinado por otros como tú, locos? Entonces, ¡Dímelo! - grito lo último, era de noche, nadie pasaba por esas calles a esa hora. Estaba ofuscada, quería saberlo… nunca ha tenido esos placeres de vida.

 _-¿Todo ha sido horrible?-_ lo dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Todo ha sido _horrible_ desde que nací!- lo dijo llorando, la chica estaba muy deprimida.

\- Hinata-chan…- entro un sujeto de cabellera albina, estaba muy sereno-

-¡Jefe! ¡Este chico… solía ser un humano!- grito la chica.

-Para mi parecer es un ghoul…- lo dijo serenamente.

 ** _-Nuestra política es prestar ayuda a nuestros camaradas… ¿No es así, Hinata?_** \- el ghoul viejo intimido a la chica, a este lo llamaban… eso se dirá mas adelante.

-Hm- dijo viendo al chico con algo de compasión… claro mu y en el fondo, la a hecho quedar mal ante su jefe.

-Regresa cuando quieras, no seas tímido chico- el señor sobaba la cabeza del muchacho rubio mientras sonreía.

-Hm- Hinata lo miraba mal, aun no lo asimilaba bien.

-Gracias…- decía viendo el paquete, que tenía carne humana.

-¿Por qué le dio eso a él, jefe?-pregunto inquieta Hinata.

-Pequeña Hinata-chan, ¿Te enteraste del insidente del tranplante de órganos?- preugnto viendo a la chica de ojos aperlados.

-No…- dijo mirando avergonzada a otro lado.

.Bien, eran una pareja de jóvenes victimas e una viga de metal que cayó cerca de ellos, la primera que murió fue una chica y murió al instante, pero el otro muchacho se encontraba en situación crítica… y le trasplantaron los órganos de la chica.

-Aquellos órganos… al parecer eran de Sora…- la chica se sorprendió por eso.

-¡¿Sora?! ¿Ella murió por un accidente?- pregunto de pronto.

-Se sabe que los ghoul se regeneran rápido… pero al parecer la heria fue m uy grande y no tuvo tiempo… entonces hay un chico por ahí con los órganos de ella- lo dijo seriamente mirando a la nada.

-¿Él es? ¿El chico?- preguntó asombrada la ojiperla.

-Si…


End file.
